Drift into the Fast Lane
by Omen of Elegance
Summary: Sean gets an unexpected surprise when his cousin Nikki comes from the US to the high sped life in Tokyo. Nikki a spunky yet naive young girl is not someone to be taken lightly. Drift Queen of the US, Nikki is about to take Japan for a ride. HanxOC


A smirk formed on my lips as I tightly gripped the shift stick and the sound of roaring filled my ears. My foot slightly put pressure on the petal as I waited for the one word that would let me be free. Sweat dripped from brow as my icy blue eyes gleamed with determination while the smirk on my lips never left.

"Kick their asses Nikki!" the voice of my best friend Maria called out to me while giving me a thumbs up. A giggle escaped my lips and I gave her thumbs up in return but then refocused my attention to the task at hand "Lets show them whose boss." I murmured to my baby who is my beloved sport car.

"Go!" that word echoed through my mind and with a quick movement I pressed on the gas petal. The engine roared and took off from the starting line with a godly speed while I left my rivals in the dust. The very feeling of racing made my veins fill with excitement while my eyes gleamed with joy as thoughts of my very first race flashed through my mind.

_Flash Back_

"_First day at my new job." I groaned as I pushed my self off my bed. Stretching my sore muscles while a yawn escaped me. " Nikki get up or you're going to be late." My aunt yelled from the bottom of the stairs as I groaned again. "I'm coming just give me a sec." I exclaimed while slipping on some low-rise jeans and a black tang top. Quickly running down the stairs I smiled at my aunt then rushed out the door. _

_While driving to my new work the ringing of my cell snapped me from my thoughts. "Hello?" I said calmly while coming to a stop sign and glancing both ways before continuing forward. "Hey cuz how are you doing?" a southern accent replied which brought a smile to my face. I knew only one person who had that voice and it was my cousin Sean Boswell. _

"_I'm doing fine and how are you?" I replied while pushing a blonde lock out of my face. "I've done better but anyway I wanted to wish you luck at your new job." I grinned because Sean was always a person of few words and those words were usually said very quickly with that southern jaw of his. _

_Strangely though I never had accent while all the other members in my family did. But I never really thought too much of it. My family has its problems and Sean just so happens to be a troublemaker making it very hard for my aunt so I do pity her for having to put up with Sean's antics. But I still love him even if he is a rebel. _

"_Thanks and tell your mom I said hi." I said to Sean while I parked my car. "Okay see ya then." I couldn't help but continue to smile when Sean hang up because I was excited about my job and my cousin always made me smile._

"_So I guess off to meet my new boss." I mumbled while closing the door to my car. I glanced at the building I was walking towards it looked like it was totally made of glass because there was so many windows. Passing a sigh I walked to the front desk "I'm here because of a new j-." before I could finish the woman at the desk just pointed in a direction. ' Well these people seem friendly' I thought sarcastically while walking to the direction the woman pointed to._

_Soon I heard the sounds of power tools and I pushed gently on a door. I saw cars being tuned or fixed or anything else being done and a look of awe appeared on my face. I heard a chuckle behind me._

_So I turned to met with a young man around five four with unruly brown locks and his eyes were green and a cocky smile was on his face that was covered in oil and sweat. Looking at him I guessed he was a person that loved life and always lived life to the fullest. _

"_What's a pretty thing like you doing at a car garage?" he asked while running a hand through his thick hair. I merely smiled "I happen to work here." I said a little cocky while crossing my arms loosely over my chest._

_Another chuckle escaped the young man "I like your spunk kid." He replied as he took a rag and wiped his sweaty brow. "So you must be Nicole Owens." He stated while leaning against the side of a Mazda. "Yup that's me." I said with pride and gave him a smile and uncrossed my arms. _

"_Well its nice to meet you Miss Owens I'm David." The young man replied as a goofy grin formed on his face. Slightly shocked I stuttered, "Y-You're my b-boss?!" while looking at him with my eyes widened with surprise. I was thinking my new boss would be older and well older._

_David merely grinned "What were you thinking your boss be some old drunk man?" he asked while glancing at me. I snapped out of my shock and replied "Well yeah." I gazed at his face he didn't seem like the type to be working at a car garage. But then again it's not normal for a girl to work at a car garage either. _

"_You're different kid I like that." David exclaimed as he motioned for someone to come over. I glanced over my shoulder to see a rather tall man who wore a bandana and had stern hazel eyes. I felt nervous in this guy's presence I just got a bad feeling about him._

_David smiled at his buddy "Nicole this is Dallas, and Dallas this is Nicole our new worker." David said introducing the two. "N-Nice to meet you." I stuttered and I mentally slapped myself for making a fool of my self. "Whatever." Dallas replied while turning his attention to David _

" _Since when did you start letting little girls work?" Dallas asked while smirking and glancing at me as if I was some child. At first I thought this guy was bad news and I was right he was bad news and a total jerk. "I'm sixteen not ten." I said with a little anger as I glared at Dallas._

_Dallas just glared back at me and started to walk away. Sighing David watched Dallas go back to working on a car then turned his attention to me. "Sorry about Dally his like that but he is a really good friend." David said as he started to walk to a door. _

_I merely followed after him but I was still a little angry with Dallas. David opened the door and looked at me "This is your office if you need me I'll be out here." He stated then smiled and turned to leave. _

_Sighing I merely glanced at David walking away before stepping into my new office. I looked at everything and it seemed to be simple, a desk, computer, and the other things you would have in an office._

_Soon hours passed and it was getting late and I was getting bored of typing on the computer all day long. Just as I was about to leave my office a girl with red hair walked in "Hey you must be the new worker Nicole I'm Erin." The woman said as she leaned against the doorframe. _

_I glanced at her then started to get my things so I could leave "Its nice to meet you." I said as I grabbed my laptop. Grinning Erin crossed her arms over her chest "David wanted you to come with us to night." she said with an Italian accent but so small of an accent it was hard to tell unless you listened closely._

_Tilting my head in confusion I looked at her "Huh?" I asked while looking at her not having a clue what she was talking about. Passing a small laugh Erin grinned as she stepped away from the doorframe "Why don't you come and find out it will be fun." I was slightly curious of what she was talking about and so before I could think I replied "Sure I'll come I've got nothing better to do." _

_Erin's smile widened at my reply and she uncrossed her and placed one hand on her hip "Lets go then before the races start." My mind pondered for a moment to try figure out what Erin meant. Sighing mentally I decided I would just have to wait and see._

_After calling my aunt and telling her I was going to hang out with some of my new coworkers I let a sigh escape me. I was standing in the car garage with Erin next to me as we waited for David to pick us up. He had left earlier that day to go get something and I had asked Erin what he was going to get but she only replied with "You'll find out soon enough." _

_This really made me curious about where we were going tonight I was kind of excited._

Well here is the first chapter I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update real soon and until then reviews are really loved :3

Omen


End file.
